Loca
by splashfire99
Summary: Hi-Def go to their usual place for their usual dancing, when they are challenged by two newcomers from Africa. And Glitch finds himself hopelessly smitten by one. GlitchxOC Request from Misscutekitten


**Splashfire99:** Anyway, just to let you guys know, this was a request from Misscutekitten. I just elaborated a bit more on the idea. Oh yeah, and it might be a little bit off your actual request Misscutekitten, so forgive me if there are mistakes…

"Hey Mo, the crowds are really out today, huh?" Glitch called cheerfully to his dance partner. "Yeah, I know, right?" Mo agreed, grinning. Mo held a radio under his arm as he and Glitch trudged down the steps to the subway, towards their usual spot at the platform where they usually performed. Glitch quickly shoved a hotdog into his mouth for a quick burst of energy. "So…what song are we performing again?" Mo peered into his bag of CDs. "I think we're performing Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber." He answered casually. "All the usual, nothing much." "Everyday things, hm?" Glitch remarked with a smirk, as a couple of backup dancers came towards them to greet them. "Oh well, let's get started. No time to lose!" Mo followed his younger friend suit and quickly sucked all the juice out of his juice box, tossing it over his shoulder, right into the garbage can nearby. Same old day, same old story to them. But what they didn't know was that it was going to be a very interesting day, indeed.

As Mo and Glitch set up their dance space and warmed themselves up a bit, two dark skinned girls with dark brown hair, one particularly around Glitch's age, stepped out of one of the subway trains. The slightly older one wore a black top with jeans and sneakers that were in shades of neon purple and green, while the younger one had a black crop top, black tights and sneakers with neon blue laces. There was a pitch black cap on her head, with an 'I' that was in a bright neon shade. The younger one set down her bag and pulled out a two sandwiches. She quickly tossed one to her friend. "That's yours, eat up." She said. "We got places to go." Her friend nodded in agreement as she took a swift bite out of her sandwich. "But really, Loca, why do you always pass through here? Is it 'cause we didn't have any subways in Africa?" The younger one, Loca shot her friend a haughty glance. "Don't be silly, Chrystalite. I was just hoping that some of the dance crew here would show up here. Then we could challenge them, since we were the best crew in Africa." Chrystalite understood what Loca meant. Nothing was better than some competition. "Okay, if competing will make you enjoy this town," she remarked casually, biting her sandwich again. "After all, life's a party, and you gotta enjoy it!" Loca rolled her eyes and laughed. Chrystalite always said that. It seemed to have become her quote or something. As Loca finished her sandwich, she saw a huge crowd of people gathering a distance away from her, cheering loudly. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey Chrystie, what's going on?" She could hear an upbeat song, which she recognised as Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber, playing in the centre of the crowd. Chrystalite swallowed down the rest of her food and shrugged. "Beats me. Could it be a dance crew?" Loca shook her head. "Can't be. Every time we come here, there's no one." "But Loca, we always come in the morning. Today, you made a detour, and it's afternoon!" Loca felt embarrassed. "Oh, how could I have forgotten that?" She muttered. "Well come on, let's see who it is!" Chrystalite said, grabbing Loca's arm and pulling her towards the crowd.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I-I don't need too much just somebody to love_

"Excuse me, sorry!" Loca called apologetically to the people they pushed past. Chrystalite was in front, tugging her through the crowd. She was desperate to find some competition. After all, being the best crew in your country and still not being beaten could be boring for some people. When the two friends reached the front, they realised the two dancers were a dark skinned guy with a hoodie draped over his head so that his eyes were blocked occasionally, and an Asian boy about the same height as Loca with his black hair dyed green on one side. They were breakdancing, criss-crossing each other at times, wowing the crowd, who cheered. "HI-DEF!HI-DEF!" Everyone chanted. Loca shrugged. Obviously, that was their crew name.

_Somebody to love_

_I don't get nothing now_

_So promise girl I swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

"Huh, they're good." Chrystalite remarked, staring at how much the two boys were enjoying themselves. When the song finished, everyone clapped loudly, even whistling as the two struck a finishing pose. Glitch's heart burned with pride. _Oh yeah, Hi-def!_ But as the rest of the applause faded away, there was still one pair of hands clapping slowly and loudly, in a kind of 'Impressive-but-I-can-do-better' sort of manner. Glitch instantly stopped posing and looked up. The clapping had come from a brown haired African girl about his age in the front of the crowd. "Impressive." The girl said with a grin. Another slightly older girl followed behind her, folding her arms and glancing around cautiously. Glitch raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, stranger." "It's Loca, not stranger." Loca replied coolly. "I see I finally have some competition." "Competition?" Mo said in surprise, as the people around them made 'ooh's' of excitement. "I've never seen you around here before. Where did you two come from?" Asked Glitch, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She seemed gutsy to challenge him like this. But for some reason, also pretty attractive. "Dance first, talk later." Responded Loca, pulling out her own CD. "So you can breakdance, huh?" She pulled out the CD from Mo and Glitch's radio and put in her own. "Let's see how you dance to this!" Mo and Glitch stared as they stepped back to make space for Loca. Chrystalite stood next to them, looking a bit confused. A very Spanish sounding tune resonated out from the speakers of the radio.

_Loca  
Loca_

Glitch gulped. He knew this song, Loca by Shakira, but he had never tried to dance to it before. Ii just wasn't his type of song. But now, he watched in disbelief as Loca spun around once, with her hands on her hips before launching into a smooth jazz dance routine.

_Dance or die  
Loca  
Loca_

Loca twirled her cap with her finger before tossing it upwards and catching it with her hand after spinning three times. The crowd cheered. Glitch's mouth fell open. _She's good…_

_She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
To get you on like  
Be careful amigo  
She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up  
She'd die for your love  
But your love's only mine, boy_

Glitch tapped his foot, trying to get used to the beat that this song was going to, and trying to work out a dance appropriate for the song. At the same time, he observed Loca's movements as she danced. It was impressive…but he was sure he could match up to that. He smirked as a dance formed in his head. _Got it.  
_  
_Sigo tranquila  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' on Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other girl is gonna take  
So keep them off_

Loca used her feet to stop as she reached the chorus, passing it over to Glitch. But to her shock, he suddenly launched into an impressive routine that looked like a fusion style between his breakdancing and Spanish dance.

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
And I'm crazy but you like it_

I guess she doesn't know the things  
That I do to please you  
I take you to the malecon por un caminito  
They say your girl is looking for me with a rifle  
Cause we were dancing' Mambo  
what she don't allow it

How had he known Spanish dance? Loca's heart sank. She really had some tough competition right here. But something about Glitch (she heard one person in the crowd say his name) seemed to pique her interest. And if that wasn't enough, Glitch suddenly spun towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the dance floor. He smirked at her and did a dance move. Realising what he was doing, Loca smiled back and copied him. As their moves overlapped, they started to circle each other, dancing identically.

_I really can't help it  
If I make the lady loca  
I don't want no trouble  
I just wanna hit the_

And I'm crazy, but you like it  
'Cause the kinda girl like me  
They're running out of in the market

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca)  
Loca (loca)  
  
At the last moment, Glitch suddenly snatched Loca's waist and pulled her next to him. There was a loud cheering. Mo and Chrystalite gaped at them. "Was that a tie?" Mo asked. Glitch let go of Loca and shrugged, his face flushed. "I guess." Loca smiled at him. "Rematch tomorrow, then? Same place, same time." Glitch found himself blushing. "Sure, Loca." To his surprise, Loca then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Glitch." She waved at him, before walking away, with Chrystalite behind her, who waved too. Glitch stared after them. Mo stepped up beside him. "Man, you've been smitten, right?" He asked. Glitch stared at Loca's disappearing form, not answering. A smile formed on his face.

"Looking forward to the rematch, Loca."


End file.
